


Duck and the Black Days

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creepy, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Retail, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck talks about his days working retail at a large chain.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 2





	Duck and the Black Days

I've held many jobs over the years, but I've never had it worse than "The Game Store" a foul and greedy corporation. Sent me to work in some some their more lousy locations on more than one occasion and everyday there made me want to die, but I managed to live.

The company was bad, but customer would be worse, they would ask if games had any "Gay shit" in it. One even talked about how wished it was legal to hang "faggots". Of course, one of things about looking straight in public is any guy thinks they can say whatever they want you. I kinda like it, I like hearing them embarrass themselves:

"Any faggot that gets near me is getting hit I don't care what!" Says an average everyday customer.

I smile and respond, "So you're going to stand there with those beautiful Dick-Sucking-Lips and not even use them? Fucking tease."

We both laugh, just a funny conversation between two relatively straight guys. Not too long after, the store is locked and in the back room the very same man that was talking about beating up homosexuals is giving the blow job of a lifetime.

"You suck a mean cock, my man."

Just before I climax, I take the dick out of his mouth and cum right in his face. "Get out here, my break is almost over."

Often times it would just be hectic as the time when I fought Bobar The Enslaver. Bobar was a cruel man, everywhere he went he always had seven slaves with him tied in chains. The slaves would be dressed in rags while he wore the finest silk. One time he wanted to return an Xbox claiming it didn't work I tested it and it did work and he was just trying to get his money back. When I offered store credit he became enraged and sicced his slaves on me. Not wanting to hurt these people, I managed to subdue them without killing them. Bobar took out his axe and rushed right at me, I took out my swords to keep him at a distance.

"I don't do cash back, especially if it's a user error!" I yell rushing at him with my swords.

"I demand a refund!" a swing from his mighty axe knocks me off my balance.

Bobar's mighty swing left him open with just enough time for me to get the upper-hand.I land a powerful blow on his side.

"Refunds are store-credit only!" I yell. I take another powerful swing. "Refunds also require that the box the box the product came in to be in great shape and it wasn't!"

The blow knocks Bobar flat on his back, the impact making him drop the axe. I stand over the bruised and bloodied Bobar ready to end his life.

"You also don't have the receipt, cocksucker." 

I plunge my swords deep within his chest and stare him directly in the eye. I stare at him the entire time he dies and I swear I see his soul leave his body in that moment. 

I think one of the final straws I had was when my store hired a new employee. She was a fairly young girl, early 20's who just needed some money to get by. She was very honest and upfront about working as cam girl during the interview. I told her that it was none of my business what she did in her spare time and ended up hiring her for a seasonal position. Everything was going fine until one day she told she never wanted to work with one of our other employees. When I asked why she was afraid to tell me.

"I can't really say." She said, I noticed she didn't make any eye contact with me. The other day, I worked with the employee she had trouble with.

"Hey John, so Miranda says she doesn't want to work with you anymore. What seems the be the trouble?"

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." He says quickly, I make note of the fact that he also didn't make eye contact with me.

The next day I'm working with Miranda and I tell her the John has no idea what she's talking about. She begins to cry.

"Alright, but you can't say anything...not to anyone."

"So last week when John and I are working, he tells me to clean up that corner, you know the one where the cameras can't see."

I don't like where this is going.

"While cleaning he comes up behind, I assume he wants to tell me something, but before I know it he puts his hands down the front of my pants and--"

I stop her from continuing.

"We have to let HR know. He can't be doing this."

"But if you tell HR, he'll know I said something and he said he would hurt me if I told anyone."

The next day I confront John.

"John, Miranda told me everything."

"She's lying!" he shouts back. "I'm not buying it, John. I know the why you talk about women around me like you think we're cool. I've tried ignoring it, but I'm not going to now. Quit now and I won't call the cops."

John continued his lousy behavior towards women and eventually landed his creepy ass in Jail.

I stayed at the job for seven years and in that time I went through many a bad time. I stayed with it because I foolishly assured myself that it would eventually get better if I worked harder and took my time. When I think about the years I wasted it makes me want to kill myself. Thankfully, it's all over and I've managed to move past it.


End file.
